


Lost, in New York

by Chroniclerofthelosttales



Series: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroniclerofthelosttales/pseuds/Chroniclerofthelosttales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook trails Emma through New York, looking for a way to help her remember; Emma takes it upon herself to investigate the leather wearing stranger.</p><p> "Hook?" she whispered, unsure, tears springing into her eyes, blurring her vision of his smiling face and bright eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muahahahaha! I've finally stayed up enough midnights to finish this. And I'm telling you, my brain is fried. But here it is!

            The cell door closed behind him with a jarring click as he sat down heavily on the metal bench where he slumped against the wall behind him, letting loose a long drawn out sigh, angry with the way he had handled things. How could he have been so foolish? To allow his emotions get the better of him when their were lives in jeopardy, when there were people counting on him to save them all? His shoulders sagged and Hook tapped his fingers against his belt, wondering how things could have gone so awry...

            He had followed her -of course he had. He watched her as she took her son - Henry, he remembered- to a place where numerous other children were gathered, watching as she placed a kiss on his forehead and waved goodbye, her yes following the mop of brown hair with the same love and fondness his unguarded gaze looked upon her with. He doggedly trailed her through a large park, keeping to the shadows of the trees and admiring the way her blonde curls bounced about her shoulders with her brisk pace.

            It wasn't long till she stopped. Nearby was a metal contraption that emulated a tinkling music and continued going round and round with children sitting aside various colorful creatures. Emma sat down on a wooden bench across from the machine and seemed content just to observe the jolly scene while she waited, playing with the instant calling and messaging device in her hands all the while.

            Hook swallowed hard and gathered his thoughts, finding the right words to convince his wonderfully stubborn Swan of the truth she denied so vehemently. Admittedly, he was more than a little daunted, knowing that Emma would not be easy to convince after having heard what lengths her son took to get her to believe the first time around. Good thing there were no magic apples otherwise he might be tempted use it in a final effort if things didn't go well. But negative thoughts never helped anyone... Steeling himself, he strode toward her with determination.

            "Swan!" he called out to her, his voice less confident then his stride. 

            Emma turned at the sound of  her name, the smile on her face turning to a glare when she saw who it was that called her.

            Hook stopped haltingly, heart caught in his throat. All his previous thoughts had vanished along with his resolve the moment she looked at him, losing himself in her beautiful hazel eyes, tantalized by her shimmering golden hair, rejoicing in the sound of her voice - even though she was yelling at him.

            "What are you doing here?" she had asked demandingly. Hook stood with his mouth slightly parted, gapping like a fish as he tried to remember what he was here for.             

            Shaking his head slightly and regaining some of his composure he began to speak, but too soon. Words spilled out of his mouth in a rush, not the way he had planned at all. 

            "Your parents are in grave danger." he remembers saying at one point, having forgot that it was not effective to mention her parents when she still didn't grasp having cursed memories.

            "What are you talking about?" he could see that she was beyond irritated by now, and if the sympathy he saw was truly there it must be because she thought him a rambling lunatic.

            "Listen, Emma. I can help you remember -everything." He said, pulling out a bottle filled with a sparkling purplish liquid from under his coat. "If you drink this it will restore your memories. But you have to believe, otherwise it is powerless."

            "Believe in what?" she asked tartly, "In magic? fairies? That I have parents that care for me? That I know you?"

            "Yes." He replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

            Emma shook her head with a small pity-smile. "Just because _you_ believe in something doesn't mean its true. Your obviously suffering some kind of mental breakdown and I'm sorry but I-"

            "Look at me, Emma." he pleaded, drawing closer to her, "Have I given you a reason not to believe me? I've told you no lies. All I ask is that you trust me, to take a leap of faith and believe that what I'm saying is the truth."

            

            Emma looked at him fully, _really_ looked at him. His face was honest and sincere, open and trusting, searching her face with such blatant hope that it bruised her soul. She held his gaze, looking for a streak of wildness that would confirm his mental state but found only a deep sadness welled behind his eager blue eyes, maybe something more ... 

But what was most unsettling was that his eyes were comforting, they felt familiar, like _home._ She didn't think he was lying, and maybe he really did think there was another land where there was magic and that he knew her, but how could she believe such ridiculous stories? He must just be crazy. 

            Yet a strange feeling she wasn't used to overcame her common sense when considering the man before her. Doubt. And Emma found herself surprised at the fact that she almost, _almost_ , wanted to believe him and his puppy eyes.

            "I..." she trailed off, and her eyes sidled over his shoulder, looking for something -someone. "I can't." she said, looking back at his crestfallen face, guilt fluttering in her stomach. "And you have to go. I'm sorry."

            "Sorry? Swan what do you mean?" he asked, confused. Only understanding when two men came up from behind and grabbed his arms, addressing his Swan with familiarity.

            "We got your text Miss Swan. Don't worry, we'll lock him up tight and he wont be stalking you anymore." an officer with a pudgy face informed her.

            "Thank you, deputy." She said, making an effort not to look at the man she had turned in between them. 

            She had expected him to be angry, violent even, but he just stood there with an air of defeat, looking at her with hurt, pleading eyes. "Back to this again, are we Swan?"  he laughed softly as an officer tried to handcuff him. 

            "Again?" she whispered, confused.

            He offered her a sad smile, "Of course, you wouldn't remember."

            Emma simply nodded, turning away. Somehow feeling that she betrayed him again. _Again?_

            "How am I supposed to cuff him with a prosthetic hand?" The younger officer asked the Deputy. "He can just slip it off."

            _A prosthetic hand_? Emma hadn't noticed it before, and looking at the black leather glove she couldn't help the feeling of wrongness that surrounded it.

            "We'll just have to just keep a close eye till we reach the station. Good day Miss Swan." the deputy said, grabbing one of the prisoner's arms and leading him away with the other officer following suit.

            Emma didn't respond but her eyes followed as they walked away, the stranger tucked between them. He turned around and winked, and she had the feeling that he somehow knew that she felt guilty and this was his way reassuring her. But why did he seem to know her so well? His antics confused her and suddenly she just had to know...

            "Hey, wait! What's your name?" She didn't think he would answer but he managed to turn his head around and shouted back against the officers' wishes.

            "Liam!" he replied, with a slight grin.

            "Liam?" she whispered, testing the name out loud. He was lying. She could tell. And now she was thoroughly confused. Of all the outrageous things he had said that morning the only thing he seemed to be lying about was his name? 

            Something black on the pavement caught her eye and she bent over to pick it up. It was a leather pouch, the kind that was meant to hang on a belt and Emma rationalized that "Liam" must have dropped it. 

            The weight suggested there was something inside it. Curious, Emma opened the pouch and drew out its contents. A blue glass unicorn lay in the palm of her hand. It was charming, and she wondered why the pirate guy carried it around. She shrugged and figured it must have some sort of sentimental value and placed it in her pocket. The next object was a scrap of paper with a hastily written address on it. The ink was smudged and it took a moment to decipher it but she dully noted that wherever it led was just a few blocks away.

            Emma dumped the last object in her hand, immediately dropping it as if it were a curse. _How did he get **that**?_

            Cautiously, she retrieved the object and held it in front of her face, studying it as it swung back and forth with the slight breeze. It was her swan necklace. Not the same one she knew, this one was still on a keychain and hers had been lost for over a year but how did Liam know about it? (She didn't believe it was his name but she had to call him something.) 

            Different emotions swirled around in Emma's mind and in the pit of her stomach. Confusion, anger, pain...curiosity. Why did he have it? And what did Neal have to do with this? He didn't mention him at all...

            Emma looked back at the scrap of paper with the address and decided to investigate. It was the only lead she had, aside from Liam, but she wasn't going to get her answers from someone who might be insane.

            With a new determination Emma headed in the right direction and took her phone out of her pocket to send a text. 

            **Sorry. Something came up and I need to cancel. See you for lunch?**

The reply was almost immediate. **Yeah, sure. See you at the usual at 12!**

Emma smiled and kept walking. At least something made sense today.

 

            The address led to an apartment. Breaking in was easy and Emma found herself standing in a small room that looked like it hadn't been dusted in quite a while. There wasn't much in the apartment at first glance and thinking it was a bust Emma turned to leave when something bright and yellow caught her eye.

            A dream catcher, _her_ dream catcher, she realized, brushing the feathers that hung down from the frame. This was Neal's place, It had to be. The familiar swell of anger and pain rose as she thought of Neal, how he had hurt her, and she cast aside the dream catcher, hoping it would break when it hit the floor.

            Instead it rolled into and adjoining room and under the bed. Emma followed it but didn't bother to fish it out. Her attention was caught by what looked to be saddlebags on the bed. 

            _Who used saddlebags_? Unlike everything else in the room they were free of dust and looked like they were regularly used. Emma looked at the scrap of paper still in her hand, found in a similar bag and decided that these must belong to Liam. She just had to search through them of course. 

            Lifting one of the bags she unclasped it rummaged through its contents. It seemed to be mostly provisions but she found a curious book at the bottom. It was heavy and silver with a red stone in the shape of a heart on the front. Emma flipped through the pages, each covered with curious runes and drawings, until she reached the last page. The name "Rumpelstiltskin" was written on the edge. Somehow she didn't think that was Liam's real name and must have belonged to someone else before him. What was more curious was that there were letters tucked between the pages of the book. Emma removed one and stared at it, clenching it tight with shock. 

            It was addressed to her.

            Emma fingered the wax seal and debated opening it. She didn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't. But her fingers broke the seal and her eyes skipped down to the bottom of the page. 

            With all my love, your mother, Mary-Margaret

            Mother? Emma grabbed another letter, and another, and another...

            Your impatient-for-your-return Father, David

            **_Hope we're friends, Regina_**

**_I love you Henry, your (other) Mother, Regina_ **

This was impossible. Improbable. Insane. And what did the letter mean by "other" mother?! She couldn't help the twinge of jealousy amid her confusion.

            Skimming the letters she noticed the words "curse, memories, enchanted forest, home, and Storybrooke" were mentioned often in each of the letters. These letters seemed to coincided with what Liam had told her... 

            But Emma's denial kicked in again. It could all be some sort of elaborate, messed up trick. _But to what purpose_? 

            Emma dropped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to think anymore. Not about the letters, or the pirate guy, nor the feeling of emptiness she hadn't noticed before. Emma turned her head and pulled open the other saddlebag, giving a short bark of laughter. 

            Now this was just ridiculous. She reached into the bag and pulled out her baby blanket, holding it close and taking in its sent. It smelled almost like she remembered, with a trace of pine and salt and leather added to it. It was a good smell. Emma Tucked it under her chin and held it close. She thought she had lost it on her move to New York from -

            Her mind went blank. She couldn't remember why she and Henry moved to New York. 

            Emma sighed in frustration. It wasn't even 10am and she had one of the most confusing days ever. First a handsome stranger (that kissed her the other day, she remembers with a blush) keeps trying to convince her that she is living a lie and now she has letters and her missing blanket that seem to prove his theory?

            And what did the keychain have to do with this? It didn't seem to fit in with anything else. Was that part of her life a lie too? Her memories of that time didn't seem as fuzzy as everything else....

            Emma sat bolt upright and scolded herself for thinking that way, as if it could be true, as if Liam and his stupidly adorable puppy-dog eyes were right. Because he wasn't, He was just a mentally insane guy who stalked her for however long and now he was in jail-.... Because of her.

            _Great_ , now she felt guilty. Pulling the keychain out of her pocket she held it in front of her face, lazily watching it as it swung back and forth, catching the light and sending it dancing across the walls.

            Jumping off the bed, she seemed to come to a decision. Stuffing the keychain back in her pocket she exited the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

 

            Hook watched the security guard start to nod off. He had been planning his escape for the last hour. (His first hour he wasted, wallowing in self pity.) Hook picked at a seam in the cuff of his left sleeve, calculating that the guard would be out within the next ten minuets. There was a lock pick hidden in the lining of his jacket. No one had ever found it before and it served him well throughout his adventures.

            The crafty pirate grinned mischievously as he heard the sound of a soft snore coming from outside the dismal cell. Sliding off the bench he made his way to the door, slipping his hand through the bars and searching for the lock on the outer side. 

            "Sorry mate," he whispered to the sleeping guard, "Of course, I'd love to spend some more quality time with you, but unfortunately I have more important matters that require my attention." He heard a small click and pushed the door open, pleased with his efforts.

            His pleasure was short lived. He hadn't taken three steps out of the cell when voices echoed from down the hallway and he slipped back into the cell, cursing under his breath at the misfortune. 

            He was leaning casually against the bars when the sheriff walked in.

            "Jones, was it?" the older man asked, flipping through a ring of keys.

            "Aye," Hook replied, his eyebrow arching in confusion as the gruff man struggled to unlock the cell.

            "Well, Mr. Jones, today's your lucky day. Your free to go, son." he said as he swung the door open and waved him through.

            "Just couldn't wait to get rid of me could you?" Hook asked with a smirk.

            "Well boy, I don't got time to waste on lovesick pirate enthusiasts when there's real criminals out there to deal with." he said, motioning to his attire. "Besides, your bail has been paid and we're required by law to let you out with a warning."

            Hook stood awkwardly, not knowing how the sheriff guessed his feelings for Emma or what a bail was.

            "Now Miss Swan is a personal friend of mine and if I hear you've been causing her any more trouble I'll drag you back in here for longer, got that son?"

            "Aye," Hook nodded, "I guess I'll be seeing you again then. Any chance I can get my affects back before I take my leave?"

            The sheriff chose to ignore Hooks quip and shoved the snoring officer with his foot. "Mr. Grady, If you'd be so kind to wake up and do your job, this man would like his belongings back. Go on now, locker 312."

            Mr. Grady nearly fell out of his chair in surprise and gave a hasty "Yes sir" to the sheriff. 

            Hook raised his eyebrows in amusement at the flustered, slightly pudgy man as he led the way through one of the hallways and into a bustling office where people seemed to have their noses buried in stacks of paper or were conversing with the devices that rang like little bells. He was suddenly grateful that he didn't have to try to escape his way out of this place as he was certain he would have lost his way through the hallways trying to find the entrance he came through the first time round. 

            Mr. Grady left into a small room and came back with a basket with Hook's belongings. "Here, you go Sir." he said, handing things back one by one across the counter. "One fake hand, a leather belt-pouch thing, and your sparkling thing-a-ma-bob." 

            "Much obliged, mate." Hook grinned wolfishly and grabbed his belongings, his voice oozing with much practiced sarcasm. 

            Walking briskly, Hook left the counter and headed towards the door, ready to be rid of this place and to carry on with his task. _Emma_. Blinking he stepped into the sunlight, trying to make sense of his surroundings, feeling completely insignificant in the bustling crowd. _Where to begin_? He thought, making his way down the steps.

            

            

            She immediately saw him as he walked out of the station (he was hard to miss), drinking in his surroundings and looking completely _lost_. Alone. Broken. Emma felt a pang of sympathy but quickly shoved it aside as he started heading in her direction.

            His head bowed and his shoulders sagged in weariness, seemingly lost in thought as he watched the pavement fall along before him. Emma gave a very obvious cough to catch his attention. 

            Startled blue eyes met hers, full of wonder, hope, (love?)-. And then he smiled. A bright dazzling smile that made even the sun quell. "Emma-" he breathed, and she liked the sound of her name on his voice.

            "You lied to me." She cut him off. 

            He looked down and chuckled, "Aye, that I did." Emma was speechless for a short moment. She had expected him to deny it, not openly admit to it. But at least he had the gall to look slightly embarrassed. "Why?" She asked, not sure if it really mattered if his name was Liam or not.

            "Curiosity." he grinned wickedly.

            "Curiosity?" Emma gave him a _you're so full of yourself_ look.

            "It led you back here didn't it?" He winked, seeming to be enjoying the situation way too much for Emma's liking. "So, what _is_ your name?"

            "You already know it love, your just don't reme-"

            "Remember. Right, a curse or something- and a magic potion that restores memories. You've said that already." Emma watched the pirate's manner change from giddy back to the same earnest and pleading as before. 

            "Emma, despite what you believe, I'm not crazy. I know its a lot to ask that you believe but I can prove it to you-"

            "No." her resolute voice momentarily giving him pause.

            "Emma, believe me, please-"

            " I think I already do." She sighed, looking down at her hands.

            "Do you, Swan?" The pirate asked, stepping closer, raising his arm as if to touch her only to quickly snatched it back, but Emma noticed the hope and trepidation still gleaming in his deep blue eyes.

            "I broke into your apartment- or Neal's, I guess-" she explained, handing him the leather pouch he had dropped earlier, " I found all of it- the letters, the keychain, my baby blanket! And I thought it must have been all some sort of elaborate trick." She said, her voice slightly cracking as she struggled to continue. "So when I came here I asked a friend to look up some information for me and I found this." her hand went to her coat pocket and drew out a few crumbled up papers. "These are my son's adoption papers- He was adopted! Twelve years ago by the same women from one of your letters! According to this I never should have had him!" She said, losing it now, "And looking back I've realized my life hasn't made a lick of sense since then! There are holes in my life, my memory- and I don't even know how I came to live in New York! And I just, I just....." She stammered, wondering if she was having a panic attack as she finally let herself accept what her mind had been unconsciously denying.

            "Emma." She jumped, having forgotten that she was talking to someone while coming to her realizations. He held out the vial with the shining liquid, motioning for her to take it with a warm encouraging smile.

            Emma hesitated, looking into the strangers warm, blue eyes for strength before gingerly taking the vial- not noticing that his hand shook slightly- and rolled it in her hand, feeling its weight and wondering if she was really about to do this. It was ridiculous, the notion of magic- but still... "Only half of it, love" he said as she uncorked the bottle.

            She gripped it tight, like a lifeline, hoping that this would help her make sense of everything. "Here goes nothing." she said, missing the desperate look the pirate shot her; this was his everything. Closing her eyes and throwing back her head she sent the liquid burning down her throat.

            Instantly her senses were overwhelmed by blackness and bright searing pain; flashing colors and voices, images that she couldn't quite understand, gone an instant before she could completely recognize them. Sentence fragments danced around her conscious thoughts, evading her grasp as she desperately fought to reach them, to understand. 

            Through the whirling chaos of her mind she heard a familiar voice rise above the rest, soft but steadily growing - _Emma, Emma, Emma_! - calling her out of her stupor. She knew that voice. And slowly opening her eyes, she realized she knew the face that studied her with such concern and apprehension. 

            "Hook?" she whispered, unsure, tears springing into her eyes, blurring her vision of his smiling face and bright eyes.

            "Aye, love. It's me." His low voice quavered as he brought his arm up to fix a curl. And he was beaming, feeling his eyes prick because she remembered. Because it was his Swan that stood in front of him and she was smiling- at him no less.

            Emma brought her hands to her mouth, doing her best to hold back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks and the bubbling laughter that escaped her lips.

            "Hook." she smiled, stepping forward, and he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace. Carefully, Hook wrapped his arms around her, brushing his fingers through her hair and savoring the feeling of being so near, afraid that if he held to tight she might fade away in his arms.

            "You came for me." He heard her whisper against his shoulder. He smiled and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted. "And no, that does not surprise me."

            Emma felt him chuckle as she leaned against the warm solid form that was him. An anchor in all her disorientation. 

            "Of course I came." He murmured into her hair.

              _Of course I came._ His words echoed in Emma's mind. And then she remembered. He tried true love's kiss on her.

              _I was hoping you felt as I did._ Emma felt her cheeks flush, thinking about that moment, and began feeling increasingly uncomfortable in his arms, realizing they had been standing like that longer than necessary. She wasn't ready for this. Instinctively she had began to rebuild her walls after her moment of emotional compromise.

            "I have a lot of questions." she said, using this as an excuse to break the embrace.

            "That's only to be expected." Hook replied, holding her at arms length. His smile slightly faded and his expression became almost troubled, making Emma wonder if he was about to start explaining the danger he mentioned earlier ago on the spot. Only Emma didn't want to start being the savior quite yet.

            "Hook?" Emma caught his attention and began speaking hesitantly. "Actually I have something to get to right now, and before you start listing all the bad things that are going on, um, care to join me for lunch?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

            "If the Lady insists." He bowed, grinning widely. He would her to the end of the earth. Naturally.

            "Good." Emma couldn't help but smile at his antics and took his proffered arm, not realizing she had echoed her words from a year ago.

            

 

**Bonus scene!**

_Just for fun, because it ties into another fun story in the series that I'm working on._

_Try to guess what it's about. ;) i'll give you a clue, its a mash-up_

 

            

            "I would offer to pay, of course, like a proper gentleman such as myself should," Hook told Emma as they fell into step, "But it turns out the currency of the Enchanted forest is not readily accepted here." 

            "No, I guess not." she said, smiling. "Well I'll handle the check this time, but next time it's all yours buddy." she decided.

            Hook felt a lump in his throat. _Next time_. Would there be one?

"Aye. I'll take you up on that offer Swan. I'm glad of it too. Don't remember the last thing I ate in days aside from that _blasted pineapple_."

            Emma blinked in confusion. There was definitely a story behind this mysterious pineapple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before the spoiler pic slaughter so its not really a speculation of 3x12 anymore. Oh well! But i'm using the name Walsh because, well that's his name as we now know....I was going to call him Charlie...Anyways here it is!

            They had walked only a short time when Emma pulled them into a diner. It was a loud, boisterous place, where the color theme seemed to be chiefly red and yellow. Bright lights of the same colors rimmed the ceiling as well as signs behind the bar's counter. Hook shifted awkwardly where he stood next to Emma, feeling out of place in the restaurant. Emma sensed his discomfort and wiggled her arm still tucked underneath his, reminding him she was still there.

            "Hi, welcome to Red Robin! How many in your party today?" a cheery lady with rosy cheeks asked, clothed in the signature red and yellow.

            "Three, please." Emma responded, stealing a quick glance at Hook, distracted by all the activity, and she pulled him along to a booth by one of the large windows where the hostess sat them down, handing them both a large menu and leaving an extra one behind.

            Emma had told Hook that she was supposed to meet a friend at this establishment at noon. He had nodded, not adverse to the situation, simply glad that he was able to spend time -to be near-, his lovely Swan. Even if she was out of sorts and not in the best of moods. She just wondered if he would still be ok with it later.

            Hook picked up his menu and held it out in front of him, running his finger along the strange plastic that rimmed its edges and covered its face, also noting the clear words and vibrant pictures it was illustrated with. _It's a work of art. Strange. Paintings of food in its own armor...._

            Emma watched him, momentarily forgetting her many probblems as she became increasingly amused with his fascination. "When they say study the menu, they don't mean literally." she said, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

            Hook looked up momentarily with a sheepish grin on his face, "Of course not, love. Now tell me, what are French fries and why are these curly?"

            Emma laughed, "I guess you're just gonna have to find out."

            "You're enjoying this Swan, it's written all over that mischievous grin of yours."

            "Well it's not everyday you get to see Captain Hook scared of everything around him." she said, turning to her own menu.

            "I think "wary" is a more appropriate term. And I assure you, it's completely justifiable."

            "Sure, keep telling yourself that." Emma said, flipping the page.

            Hook smiled to himself, not remembering when he had last felt so at ease. This fleeting moment wouldn't last he knew. There were dangers they would have to face soon enough and he was determined to make the best of this moment.

            Once again he made use of the menu and held it before his face. It served well as a shield of sorts, and he took advantage of it by looking up every so often to steal glances at Emma, who pretended not to notice him peeking over the top.

            "Choose anything yet?" She asked slyly.

            "Not remotely." he sighed "And I'm guessing they don't serve rum here either."

            "No, they don't." Emma smiled "And what happened to your rum? I was under the impression that it never ran out."

            "Alas, things are not always as they seem." he gestured his arms outward in a sweeping motion.

            "Why is the rum always gone?" Emma mumbled to herself with a smirk. Hook merely raised a questioning eyebrow, the joke lost on him.

            "Can I take your order?" a girl came up and asked.

            Hook glanced at Emma, at lost for words. _That's a first_. Emma caught his eye and gave him an _I'll handle this_ look, to which he gave a single nod in agreement.

            "Two Cokes please. And two cheeseburgers with a basket of endless fries." she pointed at the menu to the waitress who jotted it down and left with an "it will be right out."

            "I think we'll go with the classics today. Don't want to scare off the _wary_ pirate with too much unfamiliar food," She told Hook, who regarded her and her mocking with an exaggerated pout.

            "Whatever you say, Swan" He said resignedly, leaning back against the seat. She was paying after all, it was only fair he supposed.

            They sat a while in companionable silence, Hook sinking back in his seat with his eyes closed, taking a much needed rest after the toil of the past few days. Months really, if he thought about it.

            Emma watched him settle, realizing how haggard and weary he looked. It made her wonder about what it was that had driven him and her family to such extremes. Her family- it felt weird to think about having an actual family that really cared for her. But she had never been used the thought to begin with. And now they were in danger. She might lose them all over again. And she didn't even know what she was supposed to do, or how to stop it or what she was trying to stop- Emma shook her head to clear away these dark thoughts. Her life would be consumed by it soon enough anyways. She would enjoy the small moments of normalcy she had left while she still could.

            Looking out the window towards the crowded bustling street, she impatiently tapped her foot. It was already past twelve, her friend should have been here by now...

            With a jolt she realized that this might be the last time they would ever meet for lunch, for anything. Immediately she snatched a napkin out of the bin and rummaged through her purse for a pen, scribbling down words furiously when she found one.

            "What are you doing, love?" Hook propped open an eye.

            "Shh," she tapped her pen, "I'm writing a note."

            "I see." was all he replied, catching on to her train of thought, and watched her scribble on a moment longer. She had written halfway down the backside of the napkin when their waitress returned with their drinks and fries.

            "Why does it bubble Swan?" He asked, eying the soda distrustfully. "Is it some form of potion?"

            "No." Emma said, popping a straw into his glass "It's....the carbon." She said, not knowing how else to explain it. Still he looked at the glass, and back at her with a quizzical brow raised. Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip from her glass, hoping he would follow suit. It had the desired effect. He cautiously raised the straw to his lips, maintaining eye contact as he took a cautious sip.

            "It sizzles on your tongue!" his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

            "Yeah!" Emma laughed, watching as he took another long draught, seemingly delighted by the soda. The glass had emptied nearly three inches when he set it down hurriedly and pinched his nose with a grimace on his face.

            "Oi! It burns! How do I get rid of it?" He asked, scrunching his nose.

            "Just wait it out. You drank to fast." Emma replied, wondering how much more interesting things could get.

            Finally he shook his head, getting rid of the last burning sensations though his nose was still tinged red.

            "Alright pirate," Emma said humorously, "I'm not so sure you bested the soda, lets see how you do with the fries." She pushed the basket over to him.

            "If I wasn't starving I wouldn't dare touch it, Swan." He said as he hesitantly picked up a fry, dangling it between his fingers.

            "Go on." Emma prompted him, wondering if she would have to force feed him like a toddler and go through the whole choo choo train business... _Only he would actually enjoy that..._

            Luckily, he grumbled and grudgingly took a bite- A _ll on his own!_ "Marvelous." Was his response, and soon the basket was nearly empty.

            "Good thing it's endless." Emma murmured, as she put the finishing touches on her hastily scribbled napkin-note.

            She had begun to get worried. Her friend hadn't yet come and she knew that this would be her last chance to see him- _ever-_ most likely, (due to the fact that her family was in some sort of danger that she was trying not to think about just now, rather unsuccessfully) and she couldn't just disappear without a trace and not let him know why. She began glancing out the window and jogging her leg up and down, impatience getting the best of her.

            "Alright there, love?" Hook's soothing voice broke into her thoughts.

            "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she said, forcefully dipping a couple fries in a glob of ketchup before stuffing them in her mouth.

            "You're not very good at lying, are you Swan?" he asked taking a sip of soda, his blue eyes locked onto hers, making her feel like an ant trapped under a magnifying glass -burning and exposed.

            "No, I guess not." she sighed. She never could hide anything from him. "It's Just that - Walsh!" Emma grinned widely, her eyes passing over his shoulder.

            _Walsh? Who the bloody hell was Walsh!? That better be a girl's name..._ Hook thought, frowning, as he turned to properly view the person in question. He let out an irritated huff.

            Walsh was definitely not a girl, but a rather tall, lanky man with mussed up brown hair and a goofy smile. His eyes glinted mischievously, greeting Emma a with a big bear hug and hearty laugh, earning a dark glare from Hook. He had an instant disliking for him, lying to himself that it wasn't because of jealousy.

            "Hey! How's my girl?" he was all smiles. Hook cringed at his choice of words -who was he to claim possession over her?

            "Sorry I'm late- It's a jungle out there! Yah know?"

            "Yeah, I rememb- know!" Emma stumbled over her words as she glanced over at Hook, who she was relived (sort of) to find was too busy staring daggers into Walsh's back to notice her fumble.

            "Who's this?" he asked turning around when he caught Emma's wandering eyes.

            "Oh, he's ummm..." Emma trailed, not knowing how to introduce the infamous Captain Hook to an ordinary person.

            "Jones!" Hook sprang up and shook Walsh's hand with a vise-like grip and threatening grin on his face, not missing a beat as he caught Emma's hesitation.

            "Jones?" Walsh grimaced as he tried to tear his hand away. "Is there a first name that goes with that?" He tried to rub feeling back into his crushed fingers.

            "Naturally." Hook said with a slight sneer, as he sat right back down, refusing to give it. He didn't deserve his name.

            "O-kay." Walsh responded, sliding into the booth next to Emma, who rolled her eyes at Hook and gave him a pointed glare the clearly meant _behave!_

            Noticing Hooks furrowed brows She ran her palms down her face, already bracing herself for the worst. There was a good chance this might not go well at all...but at least whatever happened would keep her troubled mind occupied.

            "So what's with the outfit?" Walsh asked Emma, earning a glare from Hook, definitely not appreciating the fact that the little bugger was talking about him as if he were not there.

            "There's umm...a costume party later, at this one place." Emma lied.

            "Oh cool," Walsh commented, picking up the menu, not knowing the difference. Hook smiled smugly to himself. This stranger was obviously no match for a devilishly handsome pirate, such as himself- but that did not mean he would not still consider him as a threat.

            They sat in silence for some time. Hook relentlessly staring down Walsh, who hid from his dark gaze behind the menu until the waitress came to collect it.

            Walsh tapped his fingers against the table, pretending not to notice the man who seemed intent on drilling a hole through his head with nothing but his eyes, trying to come up with a diversion. "Sooo, how do you two know each other?" he tried for light conversation. Hook glanced at Emma with a sheepish smile, as she snorted with laughter.

" That's, umm... that's sort of a long tale." She told Walsh, "But the short end of the stick is that he was on the wrong side -of the law, we'll say- and I had to teach him a lesson - repetitively." She added. _Because he kept coming back._

            "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Walsh's voice was rising. "You mean this guy is a criminal! Emma! " She looked past his waving arms to catch a glimpse of Hook, who was clearly bristling with anger at his incompetence.

            "No, he's not." Emma gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She could tell Walsh didn't believe her. "Walsh, can I talk to you? Over there?" She motioned to the hallway by the bathrooms and shoved him out of the booth when he was slow on the uptake.

            Hook eyed them as they rose from the table, and while he was still seething from the comments of the runt, he felt a warm fluttering in his chest. Emma defended him.

            "This guy is dangerous!" Walsh berated Emma. "I mean, just look at what he did to my hand! Its Purple!" She rolled her eyes because, of course, how would he know? She knew he could be, if you were on his bad side, like Walsh was becoming- but not to her. Never.

            She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms as Walsh kept running on about how she shouldn't be around him anymore but she wasn't listening. Instead she watched as the waitress brought their orders to the table, along with a new basket of fries. She felt her lips curl up in a slight smile as Hook studied the burger in front of him and seemed hesitant to try it. With a mental shrug he picked it up, just like others around him did, and attempted to take a bite. Of course with one hand, it was an incredibly sloppy first try.     

            "Emma are you listening?" He almost shouted, stopping Emma from snickering at the sight of Hook's beaten expression when half the burger plopped back on the plate.

            "What? No! I mean... Walsh, he's a good person, you don't have to worry. Besides, I can take care of myself."

            "Really?"

            "Yes, really." She said as she brushed past him, anger written in her features. Why couldn't he just trust her?

            She let him take the window seat so that she now sat across from Hook.

            "Swan I.."

            "I got it." Emma said, angrily stabbing the burger with toothpicks so that it would stay in place. She sat down with a huff and they resumed a tension filled silence at the table. Conversation was minimal, but what was said between Hook and Walsh was laced with sarcasm and distain.

            This lunch hadn't gone as Emma planned at all. This was supposed to be her "last supper" as Emma Swan, who raised her son as a single mom-and the return of Emma Swan, the Savior. And instead of enjoying this last bit of normalcy with two important people, she found herself in a silent glare match between "Captain Hook" and a New York city slicker. Typical.

            She was almost glad when Walsh's phone rang. At long last they were able to leave the diner and they stood outside, trying to hail a cab.

            "Sorry I have to leave so early Emma," Walsh was saying as he waved down one of the yellow cars. "But you know, duty calls!" Hook stood behind Emma with his arms folded over his chest as he rolled his eyes at Walsh's too-Cheery voice.

            "Yeah, I understand." She pulled the crumpled out napkins from her coat pockets and handed it to him.

            "What's this?" he asked, taking them from her.

 _What does it bloody look like?_ Hook would have shouted if he hadn't already been berated for his snarky comments. Instead he let out an irritated huff.

            "It's a note." Emma told him. "But don't read it till tomorrow- don't ask why!" She added when he opened his mouth.

            "Ok, Emma. I'll play along." He said with a smile as he climbed into a cab he hailed down. "See you later, babe! Hugs and kisses!" He called through the window as the car pulled away.

            "Babe?" Hook asked from behind her. She could hear a tinge of jealousy etched in the timber of his voice, and she was secretly pleased by this. "And why say hugs and kisses instead of actually doing it?"

            "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you threatened to gut him like a fish if he got within a foot of me."

            "Of course. And I had my reasons."

            "Spilling soda on me isn't a good enough reason, and it was your fault that happened anyways." she said as they began to walk down the street.

            "Neither one of those statements are true." He said, walking beside her.

            Emma snorted "Sure they're not. And Hook- Walsh and I are just friends." She assured him. On her part anyways. She knew Walsh was a little partial to her and hadn't realized how touchy he tended to be until Hook tried to intervene on every little action. Especially when he played with her hair. Hence the spilled soda.

            "Really?" he seemed a little too relived to hear that and his trudging step became a little lighter.

            "Yeah, I mean, he's more like a brother- I guess. I've known him for years and once in a while Henry calls him Uncle Walsh and-"

She didn't notice Hook freeze, only stopping when he placed a hand on her shoulder and wheeled her around to face him.

            "Years, Emma?" He looked at her with concern in his questioning blue eyes. She read the question burning in their depths. _Were they years from her fake memories or real ones?_

"Crap." She hissed under her breath. Dizzy from her revelation and his close proximity. "Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is on its way! It will be fluffy....like Stitch


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, its not as fluffy as I intended it to be but there is definitely quite a bit of Captain Swan and Captain Cobra. Enjoy!

"Green? The Wicked Witch of the West? Flying Monkeys?!" Emma exclaimed as she threw open the door of her apartment, making a sizable dent in the wall.

            "I see your handling things rather well." Hook commented, closing the door behind Henry, who walked in with a skip in his step.

            Emma huffed and slumped down in one of her kitchen chairs, drinking in the sight of her apartment. "Don't I ever get a break?" she asked the universe.

            "Mom, we've had a whole year. Doesn't that count?" Henry said as he rummaged through the fridge.

            "Well I guess." Emma sighed, exasperated.

            He seemed not to notice the sarcasm in her tone. "I'm going to go pack my stuff now. I can't wait to see everyone again!" He said, rushing too his room with a glass of milk and cookies in tow.

            "Your lad is certainly a glass half full type of fellow." Hook commented, standing a little awkwardly on the opposite side of the table. He felt like an intruder in their home. He felt a sharp sense of not belonging within these walls. This was no place for a pirate. It was to domestic and safe compared to what he was adapted to.

            "Yeah, he is." Emma fondly looked down the hallway to where she could hear her son digging through his closet- a small, sad smile on her face.

            Guilt settled in Hook's stomach as he watched the emotions shift on Emma's face to something sorrowful and broken, if only for a moment. She was being so strong, holding herself together where others would have crumbled in self pity. He admired her strength and selflessness, it was one of the many things he loved about her- but he realized she wouldn't have to be working so hard at it if it were not for his intrusion in their lives.

            With a sense self loathing, Hook drew out a chair and sat across from Emma, folding his arms over the table and bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Emma. I truly, truly am. I didn't want to ruin...." He choked out in a hoarse whisper. His eyes were shut tight and his head was bowed, avoiding the bitterness and anger he expected to see in Emma's eyes.

            Instead of hearing a sharp retort he felt a warm hand running up his arm, closing around his fingers. Emma drew it away from his face and held it between them, rubbing her thumb against his. "It's ok, Killian." She whispered. "They were just dreams...Really, really good dreams." A tear slid down her cheek but she still held her broken smile.

            He looked at her with his lips slightly parted. His blue eyes widened in astonishment. "You...You called me Killian." he gasped, awestruck.

            Emma blinked repetitively, just as surprised as Hook. She hadn't expected her tongue to slip. She blamed it on the fact that she was emotionally compromised at the moment.

            "I....." She stammered, trying to tear away from the depths of his ever eager and hopeful blue eyes. She felt her cheeks burning, realizing she was still holding his hand and becoming ever more uncomfortable in his presence. "I..." She tried again, not even knowing what she wanted to say.

            "Mom!" Henry shouted from his room. "I need your help!"

            Emma took the opportunity and pulled her hand away just a little too quickly, leaving his to fall down to the table with a thump.

            "Henry needs me." She told him, making her voice as flat as possible and turned around to leave. He didn't say a word, not trusting his voice, but simply nodded.

            Emma hadn't missed the soft expression of hurt that had crossed his face when she closed him off so abruptly, but pushed the thought aside as she entered Henry's room.

          "Hey, what's the problem kid?" She asked him.

            "I can't reach that bag" He pointed to the folded up duffle at the top of his closet.

            "You know you could have just gotten a chair or something." Emma stated as she reached up to grab it.

            "Yeah, but I also wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh?" she asked handing it to him, hoping it was a question she could answer.

            "Can we order in for dinner? I know you were going to make something but..."

"Yeah sure. What do you want?" She asked, glad she could answer the question and a little put out that her son didn't like her cooking.

            "I haven't decided yet," he said, "I'll go ask the Captain what he likes." And before Emma could say anything he had rushed back to the kitchen.

            Hook was still sitting at the table, seemingly lost in thought when Henry came to stand next to him.

            "Mom said we could order out tonight. So what do you prefer? Chinese food, tacos, pizza, burgers..." he went on listing.

            Hook put a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "I haven't the slightest idea what any of that is m' boy. Why don't you go ahead and decide?"

            "Hmmm...." Hook watched the thoughts flit across the boy's face in amusement before he turned back to his mother with a big grin.

            "Can we have pizza _and_ Chinese food?" He asked.

            "Really Henry? Both?" Emma pushed off the wall she had been leaning on while watching the exchange between the two and reached for the phone.

            "Well I can't decide!" He said, knowing he had already won, and turned his attention too Hook. "Do you know what a movie is?" he asked the pirate.

            "I have to say I've no clue." he replied, giving the boy his attention. He hadn't talked much to Emma's son before, but the boy's easy acceptance of him, without questioning his motives or alliances without testing him first, made him feel like he had a fast friend in the lad- of which he was immensely grateful for.

            "I'll show you." he said, motioning him over to the tv. Hook stood up to follow, taking a quick longing glance at Emma before he left the table.

           Emma had the pizza parlor on speed dial and quickly finished her order. "At least he didn't ask for tacos." she talked to herself as she searched for the number of the Chinese restaurant. She could hear Henry talking to Hook under the ring of the phone.

                        "This one has Davey Jones too, and the last one has Blackbeard and mermaids in it."

            "I see..." Hook said, rubbing his hand over his chin, "But I still don't think I quite grasp the concept of what a movie is."

            "It's....like.... a story...or a play...but instead of hearing it or seeing it on a stage you see what's happening through a magic mirror." He explained, with a thoughtful squint as he tried to find the right words.

            Hook nodded thoughtfully. "It's a little more clear now. Why don't you show me one then, hmm? Preferably not the one with Blackbeard." He added with a bit of a growl.

            "I have to start with the first one anyways or it wouldn't make sense." Henry said. "And why don't you like Blackbeard? Do you know him? And is Davey Jones your dad? Do you know Jack Sparrow? Or Barbossa?" He asked while putting in the DVD.

            "My, my such questions." Hook laughed, plopping onto the couch. "Yes I've met Blackbeard. He blasted a bloody hole right through my ship and tried to make off with it. I certainly hope this Davey Jones you've described isn't my father... And the names Jack Sparrow and Barbosa are unknown too me."

            His tone was light as he talked to Henry, but Emma noticed the way he treaded around the father question. He sounded uncomfortable and his voice dropped slightly.

He never talked about his family, Emma realized, and wondered if maybe he had led a life just as bad as hers before...

            "Hello?" a voice said on the other side of the line, pulling her out of her train of thought. It sounded like it wasn't the first time the voice had called her name.

"Oh sorry, I was distracted" Emma explained before she put in an order. She knew what Henry and herself liked but was unsure of what Hook would want.

            "Hook?" She called to get his attention.

            He frowned, a little crestfallen. Hook. She called him "Hook" again. He had hoped she wouldn't go back to calling him by the name he had began to tire of. Hearing his true name roll of her tongue had made him feel like he belonged -if only for a moment- but know she seemed to take it back.

            He wiped away the frown and turned to Emma with a questioning look.

            "Do you like hot stuff?" She asked, regretting her words instantly. "Spicy! Food! I meant food!" She shouted as he grinned mischievously, licking his lips, his eyes looking her up and down.

            "I like whatever you like Swan." He winked. "Besides, I thought today was all about trying new things." he said before turning back to Henry.

            Emma rolled her eyes and raised the phone to her ear, ignoring the fluttering that resided in her chest.

            "Hey mom, are you going to watch this with us?" Henry asked when she finished.

            Emma hesitated. she really wasn't in a good mood. "Sure kid, in a bit. Let me just... pack a little first, ok?" He nodded and sat back on the couch, talking to Hook excitedly.

            Emma slipped into her room and fell back on her bed to stare at the ceiling, drawing comfort from the darkness of the room as she reflected upon the events of the day. A single tear ran down her cheek in her remembrance. _Stupid Walsh._

 

           

"Tell me everything." she had told him. Hook opened and closed his mouth several times, not even knowing how to begin explaining the events that had transpired within the last year.

            Emma watched him struggle for words with impatience. "Never mind. Come on." She growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along after her.

            "And where might we be going?" He asked, coming to her side.

            "To Walsh's apartment." Her tone was deadly.

           

            "There's supposed to be key around here somewhere." Emma felt around the top of the door frame, her fingers finding nothing. "Its gone." she said, her voice defeated.

            "Perhaps I can help." Hook stepped up to the door.

            "You can't break it down!" Emma hissed at him.

            "I never said I would do such a thing m'lady!" he said, reaching for his lock picks.

            "Of course you would have lock picks up your sleeve - literally." Emma said as he jiggled them in the lock.

            "Naturally." He grinned wolfishly, "You never know when you will need to get yourself out of an unwanted predicament-and your father is fond of the dungeon." He swung the door open, proud of his accomplishment.

            Emma gasped as she looked into the apartment. "It's...empty... Everything is gone."

            She stood in the middle of the room, turning around to get a full scope of the area. "There was a couch there, and the tv... I put up pictures here...." She looked around the desolate room with growing panic rising in her chest. "Where is everything? It was all here yesterday!"

            Hook frowned at those words but pushed them aside. "I believe it's all disappeared with the help of magic. I can feel it in the air."

            "So you're saying Walsh has magic?" Emma asked in disbelief.

            "Him, no. But his master, if Zelena is indeed his master, is a very powerful witch and completely capable of assisting him with...whatever it is he's doing here." Hook finished.

            "Who the hell is Zelena?" Emma demanded.

            Hook tapped his fingers his belt an leaned against the wall before explaining. "The witch is an "old friend" of Regina's- you know how she likes to make friends - and also just so happens to be the person who is holding your kingdom's subjects prisoner in Storybrooke, though I haven't the faintest reason why."

           Emma was confused for a moment "My kingdom? Right. Princess. That will take some time to get used too. And you said Storybrooke was back?"

            "From what I gather, yes." Hook replied.

            "And what does Walsh have to do with this?" Emma asked.

            Hook was silent for a moment as he thought it over. "My guess would be that the Witch fears your return to Storybrooke, you being the savior and all. Walsh may be here to keep an eye on you and prevent you from returning, only it seems my presence has disrupted his agenda and the fiend went scampering off back to his master."

            Emma looked down at the ground with a heavy heart. She didn't like to admit it but Walsh's betrayal had wounded her deeply. "So what your saying is the only reason Walsh - anyone - would be my friend is to use me?" She hated that she sounded every bit like the lost girl she remembered she was.

            Hook's expression softened as he inched closer to his Swan. His hand rose to brush the hair from her face and he leaned in close, his warmth invading Emma's senses. "No, Emma. That's not true at all, love." He murmured. She saw nothing but truth in the clear eyes searching her face, so close she could see the many different blues that colored his irises. "I'm your friend, aren't I?" His voice was thick, unsure. He smelled like the earth and sea.

            Emma didn't trust herself to speak, but nodded in affirmation, bringing a smile to his face. His fingers brushed against her cheek, lingering, and she felt his arm wrapping around her waist, slowly pulling her closer so that their noses were just inches apart.

            She leaned in closer, her lashes fluttering, thinking he was about to kiss her when his thumb suddenly pulled down the skin under her eye.

            "What are you doing!?" She was taken aback.

            "Checking for any signs of a curse." He said matter-of-factly. "Are you're pupils supposed to be this dilated?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Emma could tell he was being completely serious.

            "Ugh." she slapped his hand away. "So what, you're a doctor know? And what curse? We got rid of it. Remember?" She didn't bother to point out you couldn't diagnose a curse like the flu.

            Hook shook his head. "Not Regina's. The witch must have given you and your boy another to make you believe you had known that bilge rat for longer than you really have."

            "Ah." Emma understood his reasoning, but she didn't care to think about it. "Well there's no use staying here any longer. I think we should go get Henry, give him the potion and save Storybrooke -again." She sounded less than enthusiastic.

            "That's the spirit!" Hook said, smiling*. Emma rolled her eyes and brushed passed him, giving him a playful push as she moved towards the door. Only as soon as she reached out for the doorknob the door slammed shut on itself.

            Emma gasped and pulled at the knob but it wouldn't budge. She turned back to Hook and she could see fear darting behind his eyes. That wasn't a good sign.

            "Bloody hell... it's a trap." the word's escaped his lips. He motioned for Emma to move and attempted to kick down the door, and started ramming it when that failed. "It's no use. It's guarded by magic." he panted after several tries.

            "Well there's got to be another way out!" Emma's voice was rising.

            "I'd say try the windows but they most likely have the same enchantment and we are several stories from the ground in any case." Hook was still catching his breath.

            Emma put her hands on her hips and tried to come up with another idea when she heard a cracking sound on the far side of the room.

            Both of them whipped around to see the outer wall crumbling in on itself, revealing a swirling vortex that looked much like a portal, but it was grey and swept up much of the debris that started swirling around the room, the wind quickly picking up speed and roaring ferociously.

            "Oh come on!" Emma shouted, her hair whipping wildly around her face. She felt the tug of the vortex and pulled against it.

            "Emma!" She heard Hook behind her. "You have to stop it! If you don't close it there's a good chance we'll end up in Oz - if we survive the landing!"

            "Oz? What the hell!" She commented. "I can't stop it! There's no magic here!" The pull was getting stronger and she involuntarily took a couple steps forward. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, frightened, but Hook's arm wrapped around her waist to pull her back, holding her tightly against his chest. "Emma! Use the magic from this!" He held up the bottle with the remainder of the memory restoring potion. "But Henry!" She shouted back. She felt Hook grip her tighter as a ceiling fan tore off the wall and into the swirling void.

            "I think it's more important that we get out of this alive! Don't worry Emma! We'll find another way!"

            Emma nodded, taking the bottle from him and popped the cork. She carefully poured the glowing liquid into her hand, each drop seeming to evaporate into her palm. She could feel the magic flowing through her blood and was almost overwhelmed by its strength.

            "Anytime now!" Hook said before he slipped, dragging her to the floor with him. He tried to stab the floor with his left hand, forgetting he wasn't wearing the hook and Emma sat up as best she could, anchored by Hook, his boots screeching against the floor as he fought the force of the wind that pulled them ever closer.

            Emma raised her hands to the whirling monstrosity, blue light emitting from her palms and striking it in its eye. After a seconds hesitation the wind started to slacken and the portal began to reverse its direction. Everything that had been torn from the room started to fly back in, returning to its original place before the portal finally shrunk and closed on itself, leaving the room eerily quiet.

            Emma felt Hook laughing against her before he closed his eyes and fell back against the floor with a sigh. "That was a close one. I told you we make a good team." he said nudging her with his elbow. She fell back beside him, limbs a little shaky, her head resting on his outstretched arm. "What are you talking about? I did all the work." she jibed, making him laugh again. "Good to fight with you again Swan." Hook said. "I was almost sure I was going to wake up surrounded by a bunch of munchkins in a land much to colorful for my taste."

            "Munchkins?" Emma turned to him but his eyes were still closed.

            "Mmhmm." Hook nodded. "A tale for later."

            Emma sighed and sat straight. "Right. Time to get Henry then."

            Hook hopped up and quickly hauled her to her feet before jiggling the door knob. "Looks like the enchantment is broken," he observed. "Who knew it would be harder to break out than in?" he tried for a joke, but Emma's attention was caught by a post-it left on the door that she hadn't noticed before. She reached in front of Hook to tear it off, reading a note scribbled in Walsh's hand writing.

            _Sorry Emma, but you know what they say about keeping your enemies close!_

            With a disgusted sigh Emma crumpled up the note and threw it to the ground. "Come on." She growled before storming out.

 

            Emma hadn't said a word since leaving the apartment and they now stood outside Henry's school, waiting for the bell that would ring any minute. Hook opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with a short "Don't" from Emma.

            She was mad. At Walsh, at whoever the hell Zelena was, but mostly herself for being so idiotic and letting someone in, for allowing someone to hurt her because she wanted a friend and someone to count on and confide in just because she felt a little lonely. History might as well be repeating itself! She leaned against the railing at the bottom of the steps and crossed her arms tightly to her chest as if she could create a shield protecting her from the outside world.

            "It's not your fault." She startled at Hook's voice. He was leaning on the rails across from her, looking weary. "You didn't have a choice when it came to trusting him. You can't blame yourself."

            Deep down she knew he was right but chose to ignore his reasoning and scowled at him instead. She would be mad at whoever she wanted too right now. Hook sighed and folded his arms. This time he was the one rolling his eyes because of course she wouldn't listen.

            Emma looked up and glared at him, deciding she would be mad at him too because of the way he was able to seem so calm while she was fuming. But her glare changed to a look of concern when she sighted a fresh cut and blood that had dripped along his hairline. " Hey." She caught his attention by gesturing to it.

            His eyes darted upward as if he could actually see it from there. "Ah, its just a scratch, from flying debris and all. Nothing to be concer-." he said waving it off as nothing, but Emma had already stepped closer and placed her hand on his forehead, causing him to still.

            The tingle of magic danced along her fingers, much more gentle then the electric stream from earlier ago. When she drew her hand back there was no sign of the gash.

            "How did you do that Swan?" Hook asked with a contented sigh.

            "I think I still have some of the magic from the potion. It must have been strong." Emma was looking at her hands in wonder.

            "Well it had to be to get through your stubborn head!" Hook laughed.

Emma was not amused and opened her mouth to retort when a bell rang. Soon enough she saw Henry approaching with a smile, as usual, and an idea began to spark in Emma's mind.

            "Hey mom! Who's this?" Henry asked as he came closer. Emma didn't answer but hugged him tightly, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

            "Mom! Not at school! You said you wouldn't anymore!" Henry was trying to pull away.

            A gust of wind rolled out from between them and Henry gasped in surprise. "Mom! I remember! I remember everything!" Henry exclaimed. "But how did True love's Kiss work? You've kissed me before and that's never happened." He was clearly confused.

            "Well I remembered, and believed, and I had a little magic so I guess that was enough." She shrugged, hoping that was a good enough explanation.

            They had been so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice how Hook shuffled awkwardly behind them, turning away so they wouldn't see how his cheeks had gone pink as the mention of True Love's Kiss.

            "So what do we do now? We have to find everyone else!" Henry was saying.

"Well," Emma said, turning slightly to Hook who had recovered enough to somewhat join the conversation. "I say... We go get Hook's stuff, go back to the apartment, pack, and head to Storybrooke in the morning?" Emma glanced at them for confirmation.           

            "Sound's great!" Henry said, heading off in a random direction before he did a double take. "Wait. Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

            "That's right lad." Hook jumped in. "And I guess now is as good as time as any to explain what's transpired this last year."

            Emma nodded in agreement and they walked on, wanting to know just as much as her son.

            She wasn't prepared for the twisted tale Hook laid out before them as they made their way across town, and now her stomach gnawed in anxiety.

 

 

            Hook was only half listening to Henry as he went on explaining this "Captain Sparrow" that everyone seemed to know. His object of focus was Emma, and when she had left the room to pack his thoughts followed her. He understood that she wanted a moment alone and he would respect her wishes...for the time being at least. He hated to see her so down and resolved to find a way to make her smile at least once.

            "Sorry lad, what did you say?" Hook hadn't noticed that Henry had asked him a question.

            "I asked if you liked to movie so far." Henry replied.

            "Certainly. It gives me greater insight as to why strange people were asking for portraits with me. Apparently pirates are praised in this land."

            "That's because here they are the heroes - like you." Henry said, so matter-of-fact that it gave Hook pause and it took a moment before he was able to respond. "Thank you, lad." he said sincerely, feeling like maybe this home wasn't as unwelcoming as he had previously thought. The boy nodded with a smile and Hook regarded him for a second before standing up. "I think I'll go check on you're mother." he answered Henry's unspoken question, ruffling his hair as he passed.

            Emma's door was slightly ajar and he silently pushed it open to reveal its dark interior. "Swan? Are you well?" he whispered into the darkness. Light filtered through the door and fell across golden locks of hair.

            "Yeah, I'll be there in a minuet." Emma wiped away the single tear that had escaped in her moment of self pity, her voice muffled by pillows. She could see his shadow, the way his hand came up behind his ear when he was nervous and the way he shifted from side to side. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that then." he left abruptly.

            After a moment Emma sighed and sat up. She could already hear him getting in an argument with the delivery boy.

           

            "Here you go." Emma said, handing Henry a plate with a slice of pizza and an assortment of Chinese food. The two deliveries had come within minuets of each other and now they were enjoying their feast on the couch in front of the tv, turning off the lights for maximum theater effect.

            "These things are bloody useless!" Hook exclaimed, talking about the chopsticks Henry had handed him.        

            "That's because you're holding it wrong." They said at the same time, followed by a "Jinx!" and giggles. The sight of mother and son enjoying themselves made him smile.

            "I swear, it would be a lot easier to escape from that cell-"

he pointed to the screen where Jack was whistling to the dog with the keys. "Then to eat with these large splinters!" He proclaimed.

            "Of course you would say that." Emma said, earning a sly grin from Hook. She finally relented and handed him a fork.

            They finished their meal and sat, enjoying doing nothing for a change. Often Henry would ask if Hook could pull a stunt like Jack Sparrow had just done and he would answer with "I don't know, but now I am most certainly going to try it!" Emma laughed. She certainly wanted to be there whenever that happened. Hook smiled to himself. His mission had been accomplished-for the time being.

            Soon enough Emma noticed Hook start to nod off, his eyes struggling to stay open as the movie neared its end.

            "Ok! Time to go to bed!" She ushered a complaining Henry to his room. "Mom, I wasn't over yet!" he protested.

            "I know, but we have to wake up early tomorrow." She told him, and looked back to where Hook had fallen across the couch before going to her own room to change.

            When she returned with a blanket in hand he was already fast asleep, using his leather coat as a cover with one arm was tucked under his head and the other clutching a pillow to his chest. She could hear Hook's deep breathing as she hovered over him, and was comforted by the sound.

            Moonlight had spread across his face, illuminating the scar over his cheek and without thinking Emma had raised her hand to trace the small line, his skin warm under her fingertips.

            He looked younger, Emma realized, less burdened, haunted, when he was asleep. He looked like the person she knows he used to be. He was hidden underneath all the leather she had grown accustomed to, only showing himself in brief and ever increasing moments. She felt a sudden surge of affection for the pirate and found herself smiling, wishing she could see him this peaceful more often.

            "Thank you Hoo- Killian." She whispered, kneeling in closer to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "Good night." She lingered beside him.

            She hadn't realized that she was combing her fingers through his dark hair until he shifted, a cooing sound deep in his throat, but still fast asleep.

            Emma then seemed to come to her senses and stood up, quickly replacing his jacket with the blanket she had brought.     

            She glanced back at him once more as she walked towards the coat rack, holding his jacket tightly to her chest to drink in the smell of leather, earth, sea, and scent that was uniquely _him_ before setting it down.

            "Swan?" She heard a voice heavy with sleep behind her. She turned around to see Hook with one eye open.

            "Go to sleep." She whispered from across the room. A sleepy smile spread across his face.

            "Perhaps...But I might find it easier with a kiss goodnight?" He hesitantly asked rather than stated. Emma smiled, just a little, watching him snuggle deeper into the blanket.

            "You already had one." She whispered back, leaving the confused Captain to ponder her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I imagine him saying that like how he said "really get into it" at the beanstalk. With that little jump and stuff...cuz he's just so adorable when he says it!

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add a couple fluff chapters to this, just because this is pretty huge and Emma has a lot to think about....you know, regarding Hook and all...and other stuff but we don't care about that as much do we, CS shippers?


End file.
